Lemon Lesson
by thatchick totallyrox
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rosalie enjoy a lesson on lemons. Rated M for smut, language, lemons, sex etc.
1. Lesson 1

**Full of lemons but that's how I like it :D Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer…**

"All right girls class is in session. Now I know that there was only the three of you today and myself because of the sports carnival so I decided to make this a special lesson." The girls quietened and took their seats as they tucked their magazine they had been reading back Bella's bag.

"Now can I please have a show of hands as to who has broken their hymens?"

All three girls raised their hands and blushed deeply. Miss Denali gazed around the room as she once again began to speak.

"Now girls you are going to have your own sex lesson today and I will be your instructor. There's no reason to be scared or nervous and I'm sure you are going to enjoy and learn much from this experience. Before I bring in our male helpers we are going to go through a session on masturbation. Now please undress down only to your underwear and bras please. "

Very slowly Bella began peeling off her school uniform all the while blushing. Rosalie had already quickly undressed and was trying to make eye contact with the teacher. Alice stared at the ground as she took off her clothes then looked around at her best friends. She had never been naked in front of anyone before this and the excitement was getting to her. She could feel a small amount of wetness pool between her thighs. The three young girls looked to the front to see their teacher standing in a black lace bra and matching panties. Their jaws slackened as they noticed the large size of her breasts and the small wet patch at the base of her panties.

"Please remove you bra for me now." The girls hesitated and then complied. Slowly they unlatched their bras to reveal their fleshy mounds. Rosalie had large voluminous breasts with dark pink nipples. Her nipples hardened momentarily in the cool room and stood at attention. She sat back on her desk and absently traced circles on her flat, tanned stomach. Bella had average sized breasts with pink nipples. She attempted to cover her hard peaks with her hair as they too responded to the cool air. Alice had the smallest breasts, no more than a handful each, with pink perky nipples. They looked to the front surprised to see their teachers seemingly small breasts bra free and actually quite large.  
"Girls these are you nipples and are very sensitive. When you become aroused your nipples harden and form peaks. Please watch as a demonstrate how to touch your breasts then try for yourselves."  
The trio watched a Miss Denali kneaded her mounds and flicked and pinched the nipples until they hardened. Rosalie had begun to gently palm her own boobs and stifled a moan as she felt an electric current pulse through her mounds straight to her pussy as she rubbed the nipple. Alice was vigorously rubbing and pinching her nipples her breaths coming in short pants. Bella tentatively rubbed her breasts but found no pleasure in doing so. Miss Denali strode over to Bella and lifted her chin. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"It just doesn't feel good…" Bella whispered.

"Alice, Rose please come and watch this." Miss Denali ordered. She sat Bella on the edge of the table and began to gently stroke and palm Bella's boobs. "Does this feel better?" she asked. Bella answered with a breathy moan as her eyes rolled back into her head. "Watch as I stroke and touch her nipples. Sometimes you can only find pleasure when someone else does it for you," she added. Bella's breathe quickened as Miss Denali took her nipple in her mouth and began to suck, making sure to swirl her tongue around the nipple.

"Oh, oh, that feels sooo good… uh, uh!" Bella panted. Miss Denali released her nipple with a pop and smiled.

"I see you enjoyed that, that's good, now let's have a look at your vagina's." She strode back to her desk and removed her panties. "Please sit on your desks and spread you legs nice and wide for me." The girls obeyed. Each child removed her panties and spread their legs wide. Miss Denali became wetter at the sight of the wet spread pussies in front of her and smiled again.

"Now girls this little bud is called your clitoris, it is very sensitive to touch and rubbing it is the most effective form of masturbation." Miss Denali rubbed her clitoris and once it had swelled considerably pulled the hood back so it poked out at the teens.

"See how wet it makes me to touch my clit?" She dipped a finger into her pussy and a moment later pulled it back out covered in juices. Bella stared wide eyed at the sight before her. She was embarrassed that she was so wet for her best friends and teacher. Rosalie could feel her pussy juices drip onto the table.

"I want you to rub your clits for me then taste yourselves." Rosalie wasted no time in rubbing her clit and as soon as she felt another string of cum hit the table she scooped it up on her finger and put it in her mouth. She moaned loudly at her taste. Bella gingerly rubbed the small nub and put two fingers into her pussy then into her mouth to taste herself. Alice did the same and smiled as the teacher praised them.

"Now Alice will you please come up to the front so I can show you how to lick a pussy?" Alice nodded and quickly made her way to the front of the room. She laid down on the teachers desk and spread her knees wide so the teacher may have her access.

"Watch carefully please girls we must be moving on," she commanded then buried her face in Alice's pussy. Alice gasped then began to pant as her juices were slurped from her pussy.

"Oh fuck… right there!" she yelled as Miss Denali began thrusting her tongue in and out of Alice's tight teenage pussy. Just as Alice felt her pussy walls about to contract she felt Miss Denali stop. She groaned in disappointment. She raised her head to see Bella and Rosalie fingering each other while watching her being eaten by the teacher. Alice leant down to rub her clit as Bella began to come. She pumped her fingers furiously into Rosalie's pussy as Rosalie came with a gush of juice that squirted all over Bella's chest. Rose then began to lick up the cum off of Bella's chest. Alice couldn't hold back the scream that erupted from her mouth as her pussy pulsed violently and she fell over the edge and into orgasmic heaven. Miss Denali smiled widely and praised each child for their efforts.

"It's time to bring in the boys," she beamed. "We won't have time for vibrators or fingers today." Ladies let me introduce you to Emmett McCartney, Edward Masen and Jasper Whitlock. They will be your partners for this session, now let's begin…"

**Another chappie soon Xxx**


	2. Lesson 2

**Lucky peoplez! Another chappie so soon All things Twilight are the property of Stephanie Meyer!**

_Previously: "It's time to bring in the boys," she beamed. "We won't have time for vibrators or fingers today." Ladies let me introduce you to Emmett McCartney, Edward Masen and Jasper Whitlock. They will be your partners for this session, now let's begin…"_

"Edward, you will be paired with Bella, Jasper with Alice and Rosalie with Emmett. Boys please strip!" she ordered. The three male teens had stood mesmerized by the gorgeous sights in front lf them and had felt themselves grow hard. Miss Denali had made sure that she had three perfect specimens for her students. Each child had a cock around 8 inches with a large girth and veins in all the right places.

Bella whimpered at the sight if Edwards massive cock now fearful as her vibrator was never that big. Rosalie stared hungrily at Emmett's cock and spread her legs giving Emmett a nice shot of her pussy and dripping wet core. Alice looked down at her legs and hid her blush. Jasper was much taller than she was and she suddenly felt self conscious in the small room.

"Now Edward can you please come to the front of the room?" she asked.

"Girls this is a penis, all of our boys today are circumcised so you should have no problems there, each male has two testicles. These are very sensitive to touch so take advantage of this. The head of the penis is also very sensitive,"

Edward gasped as she ran her finger over the head and began to lightly stroke his length. "By stroking his dick you provide him with great pleasure and it's even better if you pleasure his with your mouth as well. One at a time I want you give your partner a hand job, then progress to a blow job. You may not cum until the blowjob is complete. Now here is my partner James who will be helping me to demonstrate the techniques."

A tall young blonde man stepped through the door and quickly shed his clothes. He stood at the front of the room and looked curiously at the teens assembled.

Miss Denali began to stroke James cock roughly gripping it as she jacked him off. Emmett felt himself get harder and all three teenage girls struggled to bite back their moans as their teacher began to deep throat the ten inch cock. James moaned and groaned and gripped onto Miss Denali's hair as she roughly fucked her mouth. She reached up to fondle his balls and with an almighty roar he pulled out and came all over her face and chest. She giggled as he laid her down on the bench.

The teens were too busy to see this as they had stopped watching and were conducting their own tests. Bella was jacking off Edward whereas Rosalie was deep throating Emmett, he growled and she moaned sending vibrations through his cock. Alice had knelt beneath Jasper and was sucking him off gripping the exposed cock that she couldn't fit into her mouth. Edward moaned and thrust roughly into Bella's mouth before pulling out his cock and squirting his cum onto Bella's mounds. Listening to the moans around him Jasper felt his balls tighten and as Alice lightly bit the head of his cock he too pulled out squirting thick streams of seed on Alice throat. Rosalie increased her suction and swallowed all of Emmett's seed as it poured down her throat in a thick stream.

They all looked back to the teacher wondering what their next task would be only to see her being fingered by James. Her body lurched as he bit down on her clit and she screamed as she orgasmed squirting over James. He caught what he could in his mouth and the rest smothered his chest.  
She looked around dazed then composed herself.

"Now children one at a time I am going to get you started then you are going to continue to have your first taste of sex." The girls shivered in anticipation. "Alice you are first."

Alice climbed onto the table and spread her legs willingly. Jasper knelt between her legs and gently sucked on her clit making her moan deeply. He inserted on long finger into her tight, wet core, then two and pumped them slowly in and out making her pussy contract in anticipation. He brought the head of his dick to her entrance. Miss Denali helped guide his cock.

"There now push into her slowly now, that's right get ready to push your hot cock into her dirty little pussy…" she whispered. Jasper pushed slowly and Alice gasped in pain. "Keep going," she whimpered as he pushed passed her boundary. He then slowly thrusted in and out of her and soon her moans of pain turned to moans of pleasure and she urged him on.

"Uh, uh, uh yeah fuck me harder faster make my pussy cum!" She yelled as he continued to expertly move his hips into her making his cock hit her g-spot.

"Yes right there fuck, oh, oh I'm going to cum!" He grunted, his thrusts becoming irregular showing that he too was going to cum. She screamed as her orgasm hit her an Jasper picked up speed thrusting erratically. He moaned as he spilled hi seed into her pussy and the overflow seeped out.

"Thanks darlin'" he said in his southern drawl but she was too dazed to do anything but smile.

"Your turn now Bella," Bella smiled and Edward laid down across the desks. Bella positioned herself above him and slowly sank down over his shaft engulfing all of his nine inches in her tight, hit hole.

"Fuck your sooo big!" she panted and rhythmically began to roll her hips over his ginormous cock.

"Fuck me harder!" he yelled and she sped up her bounces, breasts flopping around. He rubbed her clit which elicited a moan from Bella. He began to thrust his hips to meet her bounces and soon both of them began to come. Bella screamed and Edward groaned. She slid off of him and kissed his now softening cock.

"Your turn Rose!"

**Sorry to cut it off will add another chappie soon Xxx Danni **


	3. Class is Over

**I am not adding another chapter until I get a review. Please… just one… **


	4. Lesson 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews **** you made my day xxx So here is another chappie as promised!**

_Previously: "Your turn Rose!"_

Rose grinned mischievously and spread her legs wide on the desk once again giving Emmett a fantastic view. She swirled a finger in her pussy and brought it to her lips licking it off. She moaned at the taste then offered her finger to Emmett. He leaned forward and sucked it clean swishing his tongue around the top. She smiled.

"Well what the fuck are you waiting for? Are you gonna fuck me or not?"

"Sure thing!" He quickly walked over to her taking one of her breasts in his mouth lightly biting the nipple between his teeth. Rose moaned loudly and arched her back attempting to push her huge tits in Emmett's face. He suckled greedily and snaked one of his hands to her slit. He rubbed her gathering the juices on his fingers before plunging three into her pussy stretching it. Rose bucked her hips and cried out in pleasure. Emmett could feel his cock swelling with each moan and soon began to grunt. The other students had watched wide eyed until now. Jasper and Edward hadn't been able to help themselves and began to fist their enormous pricks slowly. Alice and Bella had their fingers buried in each other's pussy and were thrusting quickly. Their combined juices dripped onto the table pooling around their thighs. Emmett plunged his fingers deeper hitting Rose's g-spot.

"Oh oh, oh, oh fuck right there! Pump your fingers into my pussy harder… I need your… dick in my pussy… NOW!" Rose managed to pant out. Emmett with drew his fingers and Rose greedily licked herself off of his fingers. She swirled the juice around her mouth and swallowed it in one gulp.

"I'm gonna fuck you like the dirty whore you are!"  
Rose groaned and lowered herself onto her hands and knees and wiggly her tanned ass in the air. He blonde hair swung over her shoulder. Emmett massaged her large ass slowly. Roe yelped as she felt his hand come down on her ass leaving a red mark.

"You deserved that, so my dirty bitch wants to be fucked from behind hey," He smiled and lined up his dick with her pussy teasing her by sliding the tip over her heat and up to her ass hole. She groaned in frustration.

"Just fuck me already!" He slammed balls deep into her and began to fuck her roughly. Her tits swung to and fro beneath her and he reached around and grabbed one.

"Fuck me harder, you have such a big prick!" she yelled urging him on. Her dirty talk turned him on and he swelled inside of her. He must have been close to 13 inches by now. His thick girthed stretched her and she felt him go impossibly deep. She moaned with each thrust. He pulled her hair back pushing him further into her wet slit, so deep she felt the tip of his cock hit her cervix. Rose felt her climax begin to rise and she screamed as he tweaked her clit increasing his thrusts. His hips slapped her ass and she felt her pussy start to clench and milk his cock.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum!" she yelled and felt her pussy contract around his cock and she grit her teeth panting his name throughout her climax. Emmett still not ready to go continued to pound into her faster than ever now moving at vampire speed. Rose heard a moan and looked over to see that Bella was thrashing around on Alice fingers as a fierce orgasm gripped her. Alice too looked about to cum and a moment later she did as Bella furiously rubbed her clit and pinched her nipples. It looked as though Edward had already came. He was softly stroking his limp cock while Jasper furiously jacked off his huge prick. Emmett grunted as he felt his balls tighten. He quickly pulled out and rolled Rose over. She looked confused. "Eat my cum bitch swallow my cock all the way down to my balls. He groaned as she took his cock into her mouth and immediately began to deep throat him. She played with his balls and sucked him roughly. He pulled her hair roughly guiding her head on his prick fucking her face. He roared and grunted as he pounded her face relentlessly. Rose felt his thick ropes of cum slide down her throat. He continued to spurt for about thirty seconds. After he had pulled out of her mouth she opened her mouth to show the pool of cum collected there. She walked over to Miss Denali and lifted her mouth to hers. Carefully she poured Emmett's cum into the teachers waiting mouth careful not to miss a drop of the perfect liquid. Jasper couldn't hold off after seeing this hot display and blew his load all over Alice's back. Miss Denali smiled.

"What a great class this has been. Please use the locker rooms to clean up will see you back here next week at the same time for our next lesson."

Any suggestions anything in particular you wanna see? Costumes? Sub and dom? Another character? Just gimme a review. Xxx


	5. Homework

**Alright guys, first thanks for all the reviews you guys are legends! Special thanks to ****silver0jay,****The Little Bookworm****, ****derekever****, ****MidnightLove87****, ****.**** and ****-x- . -x-**** Shout outs to my anonymous reviewers as well! Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it!**

Rosalie's parents had gone away for the long weekend leaving Rosalie home alone. She had decided that it would be fun to have Bell and Alice, her two best friends in the whole wide world, sleep over. Alice and Bella had jumped at the chance and arrived early Saturday morning to begin the weekend's festivities. Alice had brought a load of magazines and makeup for make-over's and Bella had brought a load of munchies. When they arrived Rosalie ushered them into her large bedroom. It looked the same as usual to the girls, her large walk in closet in one corner, her flat screen TV on the wall and her large four poster bed with crisp white sheets against the opposite wall to the television.

Bella had never had a lot of money and enjoyed the luxury of Rose's house. Her parents were millionaires. Her father was a film director and her mother a model and although they were away often Rose was never forgotten or left neglected. Most weekends she had the house to herself and enjoyed it. She smiled as her friends made themselves quite at home, laying their stuff out over the white plush carpet and taking up residence in her bed. She loved her friends. They had always been there for her when she needed help or support.

Rosalie was jolted out of her thoughts as she heard Alice groan. "What's wrong?"

"Miss D gave us homework!" Bella said disgusted.

"Well considering what the class is like, I would be surprised if the homework was boring!" Rose giggled.

"What do we have to do?" she asked.

"Well we have to watch this video and discuss some questions. Then there is a practical exercise for us to complete."

Alice thought that that seemed like a lot of homework and she stifled another annoyed groan as she fed the DVD to the DVD player and pressed play. She shouldn't have been surprised by what she saw on the screen considering what Miss D was teaching them in class but she couldn't help the squeak that left her lips as the film began. Bella watched the screen wide eyed with interest and Rosalie too looked interested.

On the large screen was a video recording of a man kneeling behind a dark haired woman in the doggy style position. His large cock, probably 10 inches long, rested against her ass as he swirled the tip around her back door. The woman moaned and the girls noticed the small blonde lady lying on her back below the brunette. She had her head buried in the brunette's pussy and her small hand kneading the brunette's large tits roughly. The brunette moaned again and shuddered as the man slowly began to inch his cock into the brunette's tight hole. She whimpered and her breasts bounced around as he began to pump into her causing her back to arch as his cock hit her in places she had never felt before.

The blonde beneath her began to creep her fingers up toward the brunette's pussy pausing momentarily to pick up a dildo that had been hidden behind her body. The blonde carefully pushed the dildo into the brunette's pussy. Catching the brunette by surprise she squealed and bucked her hips erratically as the blonde worked teh dildo in and out quickly causing strings of cum to drip out into the blonde's waiting mouth.

Her pants and moans became continuous until she hissed and her back arched further. She screamed as the orgasm overtook her. The blonde quickly withdrew the dildo and latched her mouth around the brunettes pussy and sucked hard, milking the brunette for what she was worth. The man continued to pound her ass hole relentlessly until his thrusts became quicker and he grunted as he pulled out spraying strings of hot cum all over the back of the brunettes arse.

Rosalie had become very wet watching the film and noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. Bella was discreetly pinching her nipples while Alice, sitting cross legged ground her heel into her clit desperately trying to get some friction.

"Wow! That was hot." Murmured Alice. She stood up on shaky legs to retrieve the question sheet.

"Alright ill ask the first one and then we can go around the circle until we have finished. Sound cool?"

"Yeah "Bella was shifting in her seat desperately trying to create some friction. Rosalie wasn't as subtle.

"Fuck I'm horny!" she quickly gave her nipples a pinch then settled down into a cross legged position and brushed her clit with her heel.

"LRIGGHT first question. Bella, what is your favourite form of masturbation?" Bella blushed.

"Um well I like my vibrator the best…" she answered shyly. Rose grinned. Alice passed the sheet to Bella.

"Rose after watching the movie would you prefer to be taken doggy style or licked clean?" Rose thought about it for a second.

"Umm probably taken from behind, I've never had anal but I think it must be pretty hot!" Alice giggle with her.

"Okay last question, Alice, would you rather have a penis in your vagina or a penis in your anus.

"In my pussy!" she said instantly. All the girls giggled for a moment.

"What's the practical were supposed to do?"

"We have to re-enact the movie." Bella said slowly. Rosalie wasted no time in stripping off of her clothes.

"Bags being the dude! Must be the best to be the guy, but you gals have to promise to get me off afterwards." Alice and Bella nodded. Alice retrieved the box Miss D had given them as part of their homework. Alice opened it and pulled out the strap on. She gave it to Rose and pulled out a large dildo for herself. Bella stripped slowly and positioned herself on her hands and knees. Alice quickly set up the video camera and got into position under Bella. Bella shivered in anticipation as Rose knelt down beside her, the strap on secured around her waist. "Ready Bells?" Bella nodded eagerly and felt pressure on her ass hole as Rose lined up the tip of the strap on. Alice pulled Bella's cheeks apart allowing Rosalie easier penetration. Rose squirted a load of lube into Bella's hole an pushed in slowly. Bella sucked in a breath from the pain but quickly exhaled as Alice began to suck her clit and tweak her nipples. Bella moaned as Rose fully sheathed the massive dildo in her ass and slowly began to pump. Alice was still furiously licking at Bella's pussy as he palms kneaded Bella's breasts.

"OOOH fuck that … feels.. so fucking good!" Alice moaned as she felt a gush of juice flood her mouth she moved around Bella and grabbed the dildo she lined the tip up with Bella's pussy hole and slid that fat prick in. Bella screamed at the feeling of being double penetrated and moaned as she felt her climax rise. Rosalie increased her thrusts. Seeing her best friends suck off each other and having her penetrate the other was the hottest thing she had ever seen and she felt s string of cum drip down her leg. Alice raised her head to suck Bella's clit as Bella clamped down on the dildos and exploded with her orgasm. She collapsed just after Alice had moved out from underneath her.

"I love you guys…" she panted.

**Well there you go another chappie! You know the deal review… :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello darlings! I am sorry I have been absent for so long, I really have no excuse. I don't know how frequently I will update, if at all but thank you for everyone who has reviewed and favourited my story! Here's another chapter. Hopefully it was worth the wait…**

**As always, all things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer… no onto the chappie!**

Bella felt very awkward sitting outside of Miss Denali's office in her small school skirt and no panties. She could feel herself getting moist at the thought of being called into a private session with her favourite teacher. Feeling edgy she fidgeted nervously as she waited for the teacher to emerge from the dark classroom.

Thousands of different scenarios were running through her mind as to what would make up this part of her practical examination. Would she be tied up? Or stretched out wider than she had ever been before? She shivered at the thought of being dominated by her sexy mature teacher.

The door clicked and Bella stood up rapidly, pink tongue darting out to wet her red lipsticked stained lips. As she turned to see her teacher her long chocolate curls fell over her shoulder and cascaded down her back. Miss Denali was decked out in a shiny black corset, laced with a satiny red ribbon. She wore sheer panties with black suspenders holding up her stockings. Bella could see that the panties were crotchless and felt herself dampen at the sight of the smoothness of her teacher.

"Come in Bella, your first exam is about to begin. Are you feeling nervous pet?"

Bella nodded her head slightly and dropped her gaze submissively to the floor.  
"Before we begin the exam I would like to confirm with you that your safe word is RED and should you no longer be able to cope with the exam that you will clearly say the safe word in order to stop the exam proceedings."

"Yes, Miss Denali", Bella nodded meekly.

"We shall begin then, today's exam will test the elasticity of your sexual organs, your capability to withstand sensory exhaustion and your sexual state of mind. I would like you to remove all your clothing and then sit on the chair to your left."

Bella turned slowly and noticed the large reclinable chair equipped with stirrups and shackles. Tottering in her large heels she made her way to the chair and began to strip. Pushing her panties down her legs and toward her ankles she accidentally rubbed against her clitoris and felt a wave of hot pleasure course through her.

She placed the small lacy scrap of damp material at the foot of the chair and proceeded to undo the buttons down her blouse. Now down to her bra and heels, Bella reached back to undo the clasp on her bra allowing her breasts to swing free. Miss Denali watched carefully as Bella's nipples hardened in the cool air and she let out a soft breathy moan at the sensation.

Bella eased herself up onto the edge of the chair and then laid back against it. She felt the light touch of Miss Denali's hands on her ankles as they were spread, exposing her glistening pussy. Miss Denali wasted no time fastening Bella's ankles into the shackles and then attached her hands to the shackles above her head leaving her bare and open.

"Phase one of the exam is about to begin."

"Yes Mistress Denali" replied Bella in a breathy tone as she felt the long slim fingers probe at her wetness.

"Ugh, that feels really good Mistress!" Bella whimpered as she felt two fingers reach into her pussy and withdraw the wetness there.

Miss Denali gradually worked two fingers in and out of Bella's pussy, twisting to stretch the tight hole. Adding a third finger she could feel Bella's pussy beginning to reach its limit. Bella's breathing hitched as the intrusion into her wetness became larger and more intense.

The insertion of a fourth finger had her gasping. "Ooooooh, I feel so very full Mistress, your fingers are filling me, I dont know how much more I can take!" Her back arched and the stirrups shook as she struggled to admit the large invader into her pussy. Bella moaned again breasts heaving, feeling the delicious burning coil in her belly grow tighter and more insistent.

"Now Bella, as part of your exam today you are going to take my whole fist into your pussy, okay."  
"I know it will be tight but you can do it, so you need to push through the pain and take it pet!"

Bella nodded feeling her pleasure turn to pain as Miss Denali inched her wrist further into her wetness. "Fuck! Your hand is too big! Its ripping my tiny, tight pussy apart!"

She groaned again, tossing her head from side to side, helpless to stop the intrusion, desperately trying to push down on the fist to allow it to slip inside.

Miss Denali watched intently as Bella's lips stretched wide to accomodate her hand, the tiny pussy spread so wide that her pussy lips were pulled tight over her knuckles. Using her other hand she spread a small dollop of lube on her knuckles before pressing them into Bella again, rocking her wrist back and forth to try and get it to slip past the widest part of her hand.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, oooh so big, I'm so full already, I can't take any more" Bella chanted, eyes screwed tightly shut as her back arched against the pain. Suddenly she felt the fist slip into her, the sensation leaving her breathless as the fullness of her pussy caused spikes of pleasure.

"Oh shit, your whole hand is inside me, don't move!" Miss Denali thrust her hand deeper, enjoying the slight wince it caused Bella.

Miss Denali flexed her hand inside of Bella, jiggling her wrist inside the wet embrace of Bella's hole. She could feel the juice leak from Bella and pool near her wrist. She reached up and rubbed softly on Bella's exposed clit, causing Bella to yelp in surprise. She began to move her hand back in forth inside Bella in time with rubbing her clit. Her tongue darts out to catch a string of cum that drip from Bella's ravaged hole, savouring the sweetness of the honey.

"Shit! Ugh, I can feel an orgasm coming mistress. Fuck! Can I cum? Please can I cum?" Bella pleaded. She looked a mess her teacher's hand swallowed up inside her pussy, drenched in sweat, nipples hard as rocks. Miss Denali cocked her head to the side contemplating whether to let the beautiful pussy before her cum. She nodded and bent her head to suckle at Bella's swollen clit.

Miss Denali increases the pace of her thrusts and Bella's moans get louder as she feels the wave of orgasmic bliss get closer and closer. Miss Denali twists her wrist so that her fingers knock against the soft spongey matter of Bella's G-spot causing Bella to thrash wildly in her constraints.

"Ugh, fuck me, ugh, oh god, I'm gonna cum!" Bella squeals. A jet of juice gushes from her pussy in a stream as she cums. Miss Denali bends her head to lap at Bella's squirting pussy which pushes Bella over the edge again into another wave of her orgasm. Bella's moans echoed around the room as her hips work themselves over her teachers fist, trying to prolong the intense feeling created through her first squirting orgasm.

" Thank you Mistress" she chanted, still shaking and convulsing. She gasps in pain as Miss Denali withdraws her fist from Bella's pussy and gives it one last lick from clit to ass. Using a ruler she measures the gape and records it in Bella's file, making sure to note the intensity of the orgasm and the presence of the squirted fluid. She watched for a moment as the gape reduced, pulsing with the last waves of Bella's orgasm.

"Well done Bella, you managed to accept my fist quite nicely, despite the tightness of your pussy. I've also give you bonus points for being able to achieve a squirting orgasm. Was it your first?" she asked.

Bella nodded shyly, "I've never managed to do that before! It was fantastic, thank you Mistress."

"You have passed phase one of your exam, now I need to prepare you for round two."

**To be continued… xx Danni **


End file.
